


Sex Pollen

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (only bc of sex pollen), Alternate Universe - Dark, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Established Relationship, Implied D/s, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Multi, Murder Kink, Peter is a Little Shit, Sex Pollen, characters are 18+, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Sex pollen, courtesy of Bucky deciding it would be a fun 'game' to play.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Some dark!WISS. The first lil thing I did with Winter as a separate personality, also in their dynamic. 
> 
> Marvel Polyship Bingo, square I5: sex pollen (bingo!)
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/615393459297304576/winterironspidershield-au-sex-pollen-characters)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

  
“I wish I could say I was surprised.” Tony drawled, after finding Peter left them to do the rest of work.

“I was _bored_.” Peter smirked, “Why, you couldn’t handle your own? Needed me to step in for you?”

Steve moved to Tony’s side, looking behind Peter. Peter loved seeing them after a fight, even more so when they let out all their pent up energy on him. It was wrong but none of them cared, killing lit a spark inside them unlike anything else and always led to ripping each other’s clothes off. They revelled in it, without shame or guilt. It had become a type of foreplay at this point.

This seemed different though, as they moved closer with eyes dark and bodies thrumming with an energy he couldn’t place. He could see their need growing by the second, it made his head spin.

“There’s only one thing we need from you right now and it’s not sass.” Steve’s voice was sharp and filled with lust, Peter’s eyes dropped lower. He was surprised to find them both hard already.

Bucky’s arm around his neck was sudden, he startled not having realised he was in there to begin with. His other arm was around Peter’s waist, the position revealing that it was all three of them affected.

Bucky’s voice was muffled by the muzzle but he could hear the smirk, “Stevie recognised one’a the plants, thought it’d be fun to play a game, doll.”

The expressions on Tony’s and Steve’s faces as they advanced on him showed they were all for it but knowing Bucky he had likely just shoved them into the plants without discussion.

Peter’s breath hitched, eager but mischievous as he squirmed in his hold. Having used enough of his strength so Bucky held him tighter and yanked his head back by his hair.

“Do your worst.” Peter challenged them with hooded eyes. When the metal hand went around his throat he moaned, pressing into it and teased, “You’re just giving me what I want, Buck.”

The laugh he heard in his ear made him shudder, it was deep and mean, he felt it to his very core. Tony and Steve were already pulling clothes off, impatiently.

“Try again.” Peter turned his head hearing the tone change and caught his eyes- there was no mistaking it, Winter. He crooned in Russian and tightened his grip, _“You’re mine to play with now."_

**Author's Note:**

> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
